


Condividere.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Impractical Imagines [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Dominant, Established Relationship, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Submissive, Threesome, What Say You Podcast, graphic smut, mentions of mildly excessive drinking, minor drug use referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Condividere -verb- /kondi’videre/- to share.Quinn learns what it's like to share someone he loves.





	1. What Say You?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by changing lanes and a thirst for serious smut.

Even as eleven o’clock rolls around humidity still falls heavy in the air, skin gleaming under artificial light and bottles dripping with condensation. Music plays idle from the living room while the voices of two men dominate the apartment. Podcast nights were always her favourite.

Fabric skims her thighs softly, the familiarity of Q’s old fire department tee as comforting as her boyfriend’s laugh that trickles down the hall. Tiles feel cold beneath her bare feet, a welcome break from the suffocating heat, and Benjamin’s coat brushes against her ankles as he tries to seek comfort beside the fridge. She pries three beers open with ease, bottle opener set to one side as she takes a sip from hers. She’s deliciously drunk at the level where everything is muted but controlled, breathless as she settles the other two drinks between her fingers.

“You cannot say that!” Sal’s voice is the first to strike as she wonders down the corridor, study door pushed open so that she can watch the way Brian laughs off his friend’s uncertainties.

“Too late I am fuckin’ telling you man. Some of these people are straight up insane,” he chuckles again, sending her a wink when he notices her in the doorway and beckoning her over with two of his fingers. “Who in their right mind would let James Murray come in a hundred miles of their daughter? I’m sure he’s on some kind of fuckin’ register.”

The other man bursts into laughter spurring Q on, his hand finding his girlfriends as she sets the drinks on the table. His thumb brushes her knuckles and she steps into him so that her other hand can find his hair stroking it softly. “But seriously Murr is a good guy-”

“A good guy but a fuckin’ creep.”

“I’m not denying that,” Sal winks at the girl watching him speak into the microphone. “I just think everyone deserves someone even Murray.”

“Are you gonna get soft on me? Because we can wrap it up here.”

“You’re a cold-hearted asshole, Quinn.”

“30 years of friendship and you’re just working that out now?” Q quips back, disproving himself by smiling up at his partner. “I would say we’ll be back next week but as we’ve already established Sal is intentionally trying to deprive you of content.

“Go back to _Tell ‘Em_ why don’t you?”

Brian chuckles at how his friend takes the bait, pulling away slightly to get closer to the microphone. “As always I’ve been Brian Quinn.”

“And I’ve been Sal Vulcano. Until next time.”

She lets her mind go blank as Q saves the recording, mumbling the length along with an ‘oh shit’ that Sal reciprocates by raising his bottle toasting to their latest episode. The room’s quiet in the absence of aircon and she debates going back to the hallway to switch it on, discouraged by the way Brian moves his hand to the back of her thigh as he thanks her for bringing them drinks – eyes on the computer screen even as Sal compliments her shirt knowing Q’s not usually one for sharing.

“Wanna stir the pot huh bud?” Quinn asks, shooting a poignant look across the table.

“I’m just saying she looks nice.”

“Don’t I normally?” she answers with the age old retort and Sal rolls his eyes lovingly, not taking notice of how she slips from Q’s arms until she’s bent over the table collecting bottles. He guesses that’s when he gets caught eyeing up the top of her legs, watching a little too intently as the shirt rises to expose the bottom of her ass. “Do you need anything else?”

“You to put some clothes on,” Brian says staring at Sal with his eyebrows furrowed. “I think Sal’s not sure where to look.”

She laughs knowing by his tone that this is something that he’s exaggerating to make Sal’s cheeks colour. “I think he knows _exactly_ where to look, don’t you Sal?”

He doesn’t know how to react when they’re both looking at him, her hands guiding the shirt slowly higher as she waits for his reply and Q closing the computers lid. “I mean it’s hot and you’re not wearing much. It’s fine. Not like you’re wearing lingerie.”

“I could change if you want,” she teases flirtatiously, moving her hand to his chest. “What do you think Q?”

“Didn’t you learn your lesson last night sweetheart?” is the answer she gets, Sal’s saliva catching in his throat when she turns to look at Brian who is licking his lips like he’s about to devour her. “Or do I need to put you over my knee again?” he pauses there, taking a drink of his beer before turning to include Sal. “Then again I’m sure she’d enjoy that.”

It’s her turn to blush and that’s what she does when Sal’s eyes flick to her bum without thinking, noticing the first time the light bruising that covers her cheeks. He knew what the sex was like of course, hell Q had let it slip on podcasts more than enough, but this was the first time he’d ever known them to actively involve anyone else. Usually it was all semi-secret touches and quickies in the office restroom not talking about spanking with your best friend.

“I think you’d like it too,” he continues like it’s nothing. “You’ve never seen a girl get so wet. Bet the thought is making her drip already.”

She squirms as Q stands from the table, walking over to stand behind her. He re-angels her body so that she’s now facing Sal square on, a hand brushing her hair away to kiss at her neck before it drops down to the front of his t-shirt. There’s purpose to the way he holds it, lifting it slowly up her torso until it falls just above her belly button where he pins it in place with his forearm and even then his hands don’t stop going lower. Her thong is on show, silky fabric already damp as Quinn rubs his forefinger against her. 

“Didn’t I tell you?”

Sal is at a loss for words, can’t believe what he’s seeing as Q puts his girl on show but she’s not telling him to stop – hell she’s encouraging him with the whimpers she’s making – and he feels himself harden against his better judgement. 

“Why don’t you tell us what you want, baby girl?”

 

_**Good lord he was royally fucked.** _


	2. Pretty Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn shows Sal something he'll never forget.

**“Why don’t you tell us what you want, baby girl?”**

Quinn’s words still hang in the air, thick and heavy like the wrist around her waist and Sal’s sure he’s forgotten how to breathe when she tries to formulate a response. Her body shivers suddenly as her confidence is challenged, turning into her boyfriend for reassurance which he gives by moving his hand to the small of her back. His fingers stay there as he strokes her back, comforting her silently as his lips press to her forehead and he concentrates just on her.

“Don’t be nervous, sweetheart. It’s just us,” his smile softens the tone, looking to Sal for support but he’s frozen. “Would it help if I go first?”

She nods softly at the proposal and Q brushes the hair from her face as he says okay, guiding her body back until she’s resting against the table and inches away from Sal’s shaking fingers. “First I want to take your clothes off. I want to show Sal just how pretty your body looks and all of the places I like to touch with my tongue. Then I want to run my fingers up your legs whilst you beg for me to go higher, to touch where you can feel yourself tingling…”

Her lips are pushed apart as her tongue runs along them, teeth finding the bottom on its return and pressing down firmly. Sal can see the peaks of her nipples through the thin jersey, her body responding to Brian and the hands that are lifting her onto the table. She reaches up to kiss his lips and he responds willingly, letting her taste his words and feel his intentions as her hands fall to his shoulders in absence of the hair she usually grabs at.

“Can I do that, pretty girl?” he asks as they pull away and she nods, hands hovering over his as he leads them to the bottom of the shirt once more. “Always loved you in this.”

There’s something so intimate about the moment he’s been invited into and Sal watches with cloudy eyes as the top is removed to expose her chest. She stares up into her boyfriend’s eyes as his fingers rake against her skin whispering the word ‘beautiful’ under his breath and then she turns to Sal reaching for his hand. Moving into his touch she guides him to her breasts; lets him mould his palms around her and moans sweetly as his thumb swipes over her nipple.

“Good girl,” Q praises the way she’s adjusting, touching her hair adoringly as she lets Sal’s hands get firmer.

“Can I kiss her?” Sal feels his voice crack at first, looking at Brian who says yes before turning back to her. “Is that okay with you?”

Her lips part when they touch his, slowly deepening the kiss as Quinn encourages them. Sal’s tongue brushes against her mouth and she lets it run over hers as he tastes her, losing himself in the way her body feels and the whimpers as his hands involuntarily squeeze against her. His startled when she bites his lip in shock, pulling away to check for blood while her eyes stay screwed shut. It takes him a second to realise what she’s responding to but when he does he finally notices his friend between her legs, fabric of the thong pushed to one side as his mouth latches onto her skin. Q doesn’t spare him a glance as he works his tongue over her clit in circular motions, two fingers buried to the knuckle inside of her.

“Holy shit,” Sal doesn’t realise he’s said it until he’s met by a wink, the other boy sucking harder as her fists start to curl and torso expand. She’s panting for breath when her hand reaches for his and she squeezes his fingers tightly as Q pushes her over the edge.

He can barely control himself when Brian launches himself up her body to get to her mouth, kissing her deeply so she can taste herself still on his tongue – breathless as she tries to match his passion. “You taste so fuckin’ good,” he groans delirious on the taste of her. “Always so fuckin’ good for me.”

She lets go of Sal’s hand to pull Quinn to her ear and he laughs at whatever she says, grinning as he pecks her mouth. “Do you want to tell him or should I?”

He’s just watched her fall apart but still she gets shy as she looks up at Sal who can’t tear himself away no matter how hard he tries. “I want you to taste me too.”

Sal’s awestruck for a second, unsure of how to respond but its Q as always that he turns to for answers. His beard is on her chest, head buried into the crevice of her neck as her fingers scratch his scalp. “She’s insatiable,” he chuckles tickling her sides as she laughs along.

“Are you sure?”

“There’s only one thing I have to say first though,” Q interjects, pulling back to create some distance and inserting a firmness to his voice. “Good girls earn their rewards, I think you need to do something for us first,” two of his fingers brush the bottom of her lips and automatically she takes them in to suck against them as Brian hums in approval. “Doesn’t she look pretty with something in her mouth, Sal?”

Her eyes are on his erection clearly outlined in his jeans and Quinn grabs at his top to pull him closer. **“Looks like our girl wants you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know thoughts and feeling at Impractically Perfect on Tumblr. Or just scream at me about the boys. That works too. x


	3. Schemes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mouth gets to work and plans are realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little dedication to my dear **Zoe** who keeps my thirst up with filthy scenarios.

**“Looks like our girl wants you.”**

The situation itself is driving Sal wild but that term, ‘our’, is what threatens to finish him. Quinn doesn’t hesitate from pulling himself away from her chest, leading her to sit up despite her shaking extremities and he laughs at the way his friend’s body remains frozen at the other side of the table. Meanwhile she’s still sucking on Q’s fingers, eyes locked on Sal as he fidgets suddenly uncomfortable in his own body. He doesn’t know if he can ever say aloud what he wants to – the question burning in his mind – why does she want him when she has someone as perfect as Brian and so he doesn’t ask. Instead he reaches out a shaking hand to her, encouraging her to stand.

“I’m going to need you to make me more comfortable,” his voice sounds foreign, less confident than it should when a half-naked girl is in front of him and he blames Q for the added pressure of performing for two. “You think you can do that?”

She nods sweetly, the picture of innocence with her lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Her hands look smaller than usual as they lift his top, self-assured as she moves with expertise to catch his sweet spot the second the fabric is pushed away. He moans at the feeling of her mouth sucking against him, inner submissive hoping she leaves a mark when her teeth are added to the equation and he squirms as she pulls away to run her tongue over his neck, finding his Adam’s apple where she places a chaste kiss that leads down his torso. It’s as if she’s trying to savour the taste of his skin as she works her way to his stomach, worshipping the parts of his body he’s always been insecure about and adoring the way his muscles tense as she sinks lower.

Sal can hear Q’s breathing, feel the way they’re being watched, but that doesn’t change his feelings when she reaches for his belt buckle. She toys with the clasp, catches his eyes as she licks her lips, and adjusts to her knees like its second nature. It slips from around his waist without resistance, his trousers automatically sagging and giving some relief to his aching crotch but not as much relief as when she’s running her fingers over the zip, looking at Brian over her shoulder to check he’s watching as she pulls on the denim and takes down his underwear with them. His cock leaks with precome as it hits his pelvis and Sal honestly can’t recall the last time he was this hard without having something wrapped tight around him.

There’s a slight tremor to her hand but one look into her eyes reveals that it comes from a place of lust, bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she traces her thumb up the underside of his length – rubbing small circles of his frenulum as he tries to supress the moan that chokes in his throat. She speeds up her pace, looking up at him through dark lashes when her tongue meets the spot where his length gives into his balls. Her tongue caresses his shaft and saliva coats him as her touch gets heavier when she reaches the spot that has his him falling apart. Sal’s hands find her hair and he pulls hard as she whimpers, forcing her to his leaking tip where she lowers to suck against him before pulling back and blowing cold air onto the wet spot. His hips buck into her mouth and she doesn’t give him time to apologise as her cheeks close around him, taking him deeper every time she bobs her head.

“Doesn’t her mouth feel amazing?” Q asks as Sal’s eyes squeeze shut. “Such a dirty girl when she’s on her knees.”

The praise only encourages her, moans echoing around his width and he feels himself melt into the moment as she sets a steady pace with her mouth. Her hand massages his balls, fingers practically tickling as they run in feather light motions and he knows that Brian’s detailed recollections haven’t done her justice. Sal doesn’t know how long he can last when she’s working him like an expert and he’s sure he’s going to lose it when she takes him to the back of her throat – choking herself on his length as she makes gagging noises that have him pushing back harder. The familiar wave of ecstasy hits and he feels himself release, her mouth pulling back so she can swallow around him and milk his sensitive body for all its worth. He’s still leaking streams of cum as she releases his cock, placing a kiss to his tip and tainting her lips white. She looks up at him once more, smiles slyly and runs her tongue along them making a show of savouring the taste.

“That’s a good girl,” Quinn says breathless himself as he comes closer to stroke her hair. He steals a chaste kiss and Sal isn’t sure what feelings that presents as his best friend claims her seconds after she’s given him the best head of his life. “Always so good for me. Thank you.”

Her eyes are adoring as she rests her head in Q’s hand and she kisses his palm softly as he smiles down at her. Sal feels suddenly out of place and it takes her fingers squeezing his thigh to tell him that she wants to share this moment too, the aftercare of a couple in love. Brian looks up at him with an ever-present grin still fully dressed even as his cock strains the front of his trousers.

“Think you’ve had enough for one night, bud?” he’ll come to regret the nod that rocks his head but not the way Q pats his back, excusing himself to the bathroom. “I’ll get you both something to clean up with.”

A comfortable silence fills the room broken only by the whir of the AC as it starts back up and Sal’s own heavy breathing. “I’m sorry if I went a little over the top with you,” her touch trails soft over his legs as she speaks, smiling down at the floor. “I’ve just wanted to get my mouth on you ever since Bri suggested it.”

And suddenly the pieces seemed to fall in place. **That kinky bastard.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another installment of our favourite friends! Thank you so much for reading so far and all of the positivity surrounding the story, I'm glad it's being received so well.


	4. Exhaustion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends reflect on their night together and what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the happiest I've ever been with a chapter but tonsillitis sucks and I can barely string a sentence together.

**That kinky bastard.**

Sal’s hands are heavy with exhaustion as they fall against the taps of the shower, back coated in sweat beneath the creased shirt he pulled on this morning. The inside of his thigh burns as he works his jeans down his legs, bending uncomfortably to remove the briefs that stick to his skin. Half-hard, the journey home had been spent palming himself over the denim until he was leaking onto the cotton that now curls at his feet. His hands shake as he strips himself of the final articles of clothing, tossing them into the corner of the room so he can step under the water – hoping it brings some kind of clarity to the day.

Everything is a challenge when fatigue and heat come into play but when they are partnered with the drowning realisations that sweep through Sal’s mind it’s no wonder why he struggles to wash his body. Instead he leans himself against the cold tiles and lets his head fall back with a muted thump. The water rushes against him collecting traces of sweat and saliva on its path and his hand moves sloppily to massage his balls where it falls away. A bar of soap creates lather against his chest and he moans at the comforting feeling it provides. For a second he loses himself imagining that she’s behind his body, arms wrapped around his torso as she works lower down his skin and then he can picture her fingers on his cock, tracing his length and telling him how much she wants him.

Her grip tightens as her thumb pushes gently on his frenulum and he groans her name into the cubicle like it will cause her to appear in front of him. Sal chases the thought of her dropping to her knees, biting and sucking at the skin of his thighs before turning her tongue to his balls. His fingers try to replicate her mouth, bubbles replacing saliva, and he can practically see her thick lashes dripping water down her cheekbones as she maintains eye contact. He pictures her tongue running along her lips before touching his tip, thanking god he’s not circumcised as she licks the leaking precome away just as she had earlier. His fist squeezes tightly as he pictures her holding onto his hips, voice low as she tells him what he wants to hear - “Fuck my mouth, Sal.”

Her voice rings in his ears as he pulls against himself, milking the image in his head of her taking him into her mouth inch by inch. Sal can feel the way her cheeks hollow whilst he draws his hips back out, her head falling backwards as he uses one hand to guide her. The friction unspeakable as her tongue draws along the underside of his throbbing cock and in reality he feels like he can’t last much longer as he steadies himself on the glass with one hand. He feels like his end is chasing him when he pictures how eagerly she takes him down her throat and the moan of her name slips easily from his lips once more as his pace speeds up. He wants to paint her like a picture, thick ribbons decorating her skin but instead he hits his own stomach and the shower floor. Sal pants his release loudly, letting go completely under the cover of the steam and in that moment he knows that one taste will never be enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment hums beneath their voices when Brian lays her out on the soft white sheets, door kicked closed behind them to stop the kittens from interrupting. Her aching limbs surrender to his gentle touch and the mattress sags as Q straddles her waist. Even with his hair cut short, his dark locks still cling to water and the droplets chase down her naked body when his lips find the curve of her bicep. Her muscles shudder and unintentionally push his mouth over to her chest, his right hand moving up to cup her other breast as she squirms when he hits the maturing love bites already marking her there.

“So beautiful,” he whispers against her. “Never been more in love with you.”

The words are a complete change to those he had moaned in the shower, pressing her to the glass as he encouraged her to scream his name and show just what a slut she could be for her man. Quinn’s hands had been rough at the time, spanking her until she couldn’t distinguish between tears and the faucet’s warm spray but now they were loving as he worked her back into a mess with his fingers. His teeth fall away from her skin as he focuses on delivering pleasure rather than dominance and he attempts to prove to her just how much she means to him when he kisses down her bikini line to join them.

“I’m all yours, Brian,” she mumbles, breathless as he starts to run his tongue over her heat.

Q continues to lap against her clit until her legs start to shudder around his shoulders, pushing her to the edge without remorse as she lets herself go with a cry of his name. He makes a show of licking his lips, sloppy kisses leading back to her mouth as he pulls away only to ask a question he already knows the answer to - “Unless I want to share you?” 

She giggles breathlessly at the smirk on his face as he continues to tease her about their earlier encounter. “Poor Sal – never even got his chance to fuck you properly.”

The way he mentions their friend causes the atmosphere to shift once again, suddenly filthy compared to previous innocence, and Q laughs as she pushes him onto his back – challenging him with a raised eyebrow. “And you think you can do that?”

“Sweetheart, I just did.”

“If you had then I wouldn’t still be this wet for you,” her reply is like silk and she grinds against his thigh to prove her point. “You wouldn’t still be this hard,” she adds, squeezing the base of his erection.

Brian groans her name amongst a curse, eyes screwing shut but then her mouth is finding him in the darkness, pressing against the shell of his ear and encouraging him to tell her what he wants. “Do you need me to ride you, honey? To show you how you should really be fucking this pretty little pussy?”

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he moans as she laughs. **“I don’t know how I managed to get so fuckin’ lucky.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know thoughts and feeling at Impractically Perfect on Tumblr. Or just scream at me about the boys. That works too. x


	5. Pool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys toast to success and Q sets a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advanced warning not the greatest of chapters (blame glandular fever) but I wanted to give you guys something to tide you over until the weekend. A little bit of back story to Q's relationship and his feelings towards the situation at hand. Again not proofed so excuse any errors!

Empty liquor bottles cling to dripping candles, wax rushing over glass to coat the sticky oak of a booth just as swiftly as his thoughts curl in his stomach. **How did he get so lucky?** They are unrecognizable under the dim light of the bar and there’s something to be said for comfort when old friends cut loose and toast to new ventures. Whiskey floods his veins, golden nectar almost as delicious as the skin she has on show, and he nods appreciatively as Murray disappears in search of another round.

Smoke fills his lungs as he’s offered a flame and fidgeting hands struggle to decline as the cloud descends along with memories of their first kiss. Quinn lets himself give in to the sweet taste of nicotine, a quick inhale melting in to the deepest of drags when he remembers the cold winter air on her thighs and his fingers chasing the snow away from her skin. They had transcended from friends to lovers that night, fearless as he spoke into her ear “your problem is that you’re not being fucked right”. Even then she had challenged him, sex the best of his life but emotions conflicted as he struggled to comprehend the next level. It took six months to wean him off of the cigarettes, multiple nights spent chastising him as they lay side by side for the dirty habit, and a year before she became his new dependency.

The stick hangs from between his lips adding a hazy filter to routine and turning colour to ash. Joe’s voice feels like it comes from across a soccer pitch even as he sits across the table, lazy puns slipping out of his mouth but Q can’t figure out what he’s saying when she catches his eye across the bar. She’s wearing something slinky that he had struggled to let her out of the house in and he knows from experience that there’s nothing underneath the hemline. Her body is bent over the pool table and he realises that he can’t be the only one staring at her ass when she shimmies closer to the shot. One arm pulled back, she loses her balance in the ridiculous heels he had fastened for her and Brian wonders if she’s still thinking of his breath chasing kisses up her legs when she laughs off her embarrassment.

He had her shaking before the taxi had arrived earlier tonight, half a bottle of Jameson fuelling the attack on her skin as he nipped and sucked at her thighs. Firm hands had rolled the fabric up her stomach, pinning her against the hallway as his mouth devoured her and now his tongue chases over the top of his beard in hopes of recreating her taste. In this state it’s hard to keep his fantasies to himself; imagining lifting her on top of the felt table until her knees are turning blue and legs are buckling, giving everything he’s got until she can’t take anymore. But it’s not Q’s hand on her waist making her laugh, its Sal’s as he torments her about not holding her alcohol and ever since the week before she’s lingering a little more beneath his palm. There’s a confidence that wasn’t previously there when his friend presses against her and he doesn’t know what to call the emotions swarming through his mind.

He’s tried to put it into words before as they spoke about experimentation but even then the adjectives had fallen limp in the place of actions. It’s not jealousy that makes his hands fall harder against the cheeks of her ass nor is it possession that makes Q mark her skin every time they go out in public. There’s no word for the coil that loads in his stomach every time he sees her with another man, let alone the feeling that had come from watching her take his best friend to the back of her throat. He knows that despite everything he gives her something that the others can’t. 

“Your girl is a shark,” Murr startles him from his thoughts, bare skin peeling from the tired leather as he jumps to attention. “I think she’s basically scammed half the bar.”

“More than just a pretty face,” he replies as Joe snorts, tongue in cheek as he makes a sloppy blowjob reference that earns Murray’s laughter and Quinn’s distain. “You’re filthy.”

“I’m right though!” Gatto calls after him as he leaves the two to their imaginations, the bird slipping over one shoulder as they fold into chuckles. 

His boots stick to the floor as he crosses to the back corner, finding his way to the table without disrupting the game in progress. Her eyes cast up from the split shot to his face, easy grin cloaking her features as she slips from Sal’s arm back to her boyfriend. Brian lets his lips brush against her neck as she squirms, ticklish when he blows against her sweet spot, and she curses beneath her breath as her eyes flutter shut. His hand dances up her thigh, dangerously close to where she wants him and Sal finds himself captivated by how quick her body is to respond to the simplest of actions. Her nipples pulling tight against the fabric and her back arching into him as she shimmies against his wrist, chasing his fingers despite the semi-public scene. 

“Focus on the game, sweetheart,” Q instructs voice gruff almost demanding a challenge as he directs the last part to the two of them. “The winner is going to get a prize.”

He looks directly at Sal for the first time this evening, acknowledging the way his knuckles are turning white around the neck of the cue as he tries to comprehend what is being said. **“The loser is going to get punished.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you hope loses? As always please take a second to comment, like or even drop me a message on Tumblr. I may even share some cute Q / Sal headcanons if asked nicely. Beth x


	6. Real Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner gets the first part of her reward, Sal discovers he likes to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very almost feel sorry for Sal... _almost._

Boots hit the skirting board with a thud as Quinn drops to his knees in the doorway, pushing the night’s true winner against the frosted glass as he worships her. His blood is diluted with alcohol and he’s sure if any was directed towards his brain than the situation would be considerably more difficult for his two protégés but this time he gives in to desire and lets his body take control. She clings to the glass, nails dragging along the solitary pane to add a dull base beneath their heavy breathing, and they barely hear Sal bump into the back wall as he tries to get a clearer view of the couple. Q’s index finger hooks into the strap of her heel, his mouth a distraction when he kisses her swollen ankle and rubs his beard over the front of her shin making her anticipate what’s to come. 

There’s something to be said for the effect of alcohol on Sal’s boundaries and in his drunken stupor he finds himself more direct than usual, words spilling from his mouth before he can think them through. “Don’t be a tease.”

Brian turns to catch his reaction, face hardened at the other man’s request, challenging him with his eyes as her head falls back in frustration at the sudden lack of contact. “I think you’re forgetting who is in charge, Salvatore. Now sit back and watch - maybe I’ll let you play if you redeem yourself like a good little boy.”

Sal fidgets on the balls of his feet as a result of Quinn’s dominant nature extending beyond normal confines, something in the way that he talks down to him unlocking part of his personality that Sal is yet to explore. He can’t put words to how it feels watching his friends this intimately - the face of a girl he employed burnt onto the inside of his eyelids from the last time he got to watch her cum – and he knows that it’s a high unlike any other.

Her nails scratch lovingly at Brian’s scalp and he leans into the touch as he ascends her skin. He nudges her legs further apart with his knee, skidding forward clumsily whilst the sound of her heels skating against the laminate rings in the air. The sound chokes underneath a moan when Q’s hand disappears beneath the hem of her dress leaving Sal to watch the muscles in his friends back flex as he works his fingers over her and his mouth higher. His shirt sticks to his skin as his body temperature rises and he can feel his cock straining against his thigh when her eyes flash from Quinn’s to his, mouth hanging open as she pants for air.

“Eyes on me,” Q instructs, punishing her split attention by scissoring his fingers. “You’re mine remember?”

The tone that he speaks in is so possessive that she shivers, mumbling the word ‘yours’ again and again as he slips in another digit, filling her to the knuckle with every pump of his wrist. He lacks mercy as his mouth bites at her thigh causing a wave of pain to course through her body and she struggles to stay upright when he chases it away by sucking on her swollen skin to leave his mark. Quinn doesn’t lose pace when her legs do eventually fail and her body slumps, taking a hand to squeeze at her ass and keep her standing as she crashes into her orgasm.

He laughs as she starts her decent, slows his fingers to a gentle rhythm but doesn’t stop them from moving until she catches her breath and shoves his shoulder playfully. “Think she needs cleaning up, Sal.”

She’s almost forgotten their audience in her destruction and his name startles her from the daze that is Quinn, hand running through her hair to try and recover some sort of composure. Sal doesn’t need to be told twice and he crawls towards her the second Brian moves away, stopping only when told. 

“Don’t be too gentle,” he instructs as he steps backwards giving Sal space to settle between her legs. “She likes it rough.”

The smirk on his face settles firm as she shakes her head at him fondly, losing herself as another man’s tongue chases the wetness from inside her thighs. He’s silent when he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking against them as the other hand slips the button free from his jeans and draws them down his thighs. There’s a stickiness to the air and his palm is naturally damp as it presses against the front of his boxers; his own groan lost under the vulgar noises that Sal’s making with his tongue and mouth. He works the length of his cock through the fabric slowly, tormenting himself as he rubs the most tender spots with his thumb with less pressure than he normally would. Her moans make the perfect soundtrack and it’s almost like watching porn with the way she’s grinding against his friend’s mouth and the temptation is growing too much as he pries the rest of the fabric away from his body.

Q’s hands are rough with himself as he pulls his shirt over his head, the socks on his feet almost causing him to lose balance in his haste to strip naked. He catches himself at an angle, looking up just in time to see the tell-tale signs of her orgasm approaching and he’s gruff as he tries to deal with the situation at hand. 

“Okay that’s enough,” Sal’s lips and chin glisten as he turns to look up at Quinn from his position on the floor. **“I think she needs a real man now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all of the support so far I'm really hoping you're enjoying this as much as I am. Please make you comment or like this work it means the world to me and encourages me to update quicker!x


	7. Rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q shows what sex really looks like. Sal debates his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene isn't too vulgar (desperate effort to not make it anyhow) but a little bit more emotional towards the end.

**‘I think she needs a real man now.’**

The words are still hanging in the air as Quinn marches across the hall, Sal barely rising back to his feet by the time that a hand is wrapping around her neck pushing her back into the door. He pauses there for just a second, his eyes going dark hinting at his desperation to take her, and if he hadn’t known the other man for so many years Sal would feel some kind of fear towards the way he’s holding her. Q’s mouth crashes into hers urgently, teeth catching her lip until he draws blood, working out the early stages of frustration. 

He pulls away as she swipes at the crimson and he moves his hand to grab at her hip instead, holding her beneath him as he clutches her jawline with the other, asking even after all of their time together whether this is what she wants. “If I’m going too hard you need to tell me, okay?” 

She nods but Brian won’t accept it for an answer, shaking his head in response. “Not good enough, sweetheart. I need you to use your words for me.”

“Bri, I want you so badly right now. I need to feel you in me.”

“Good girl,” Quinn rewards her with another kiss although this time it’s not as harsh and his forehead presses against hers firmly. “What are your colours?”

Sal watches in amazement at how the other man’s body relaxes when she repeats the traffic light system back to him, enticed by the new world he is being exposed too. Her hands shake with anticipation as she moves to unfasten her dress and Brian’s movements are precise as he guides the zip down her body, helping her out of the fabric so that the two of them are now naked before him. Heels still add height to her body making it easy for Q to place kisses against the edges of her breasts to relax her, nails dragging over his back as she exhales and he pulls away only to praise her one last time.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promises as his hand moves to his waist pumping his half-hard cock back to its previous state. “Going to show Sal what real sex looks like.”

His heart catches at the promise and she moans as Q nips his teeth against her neck, ignoring how Sal fidgets with the hem of his shirt to try and distract himself from how tight his trousers are feeling. Brian lifts her thigh to wrap around his waist, exposing her to Sal’s eager eyes as he lines himself up with her entrance and her nails sink into his shoulders as she prepares for the familiar wave of sensations. His eyes drop to where they meet, the girth he’s been jealous of since puberty stretching her out as she lets her eyes flutter closed and Quinn’s name escape her lips. 

The first few pumps of his hips are firm albeit more shallow than his usual stead and it takes the well-practiced code of ‘green’ for Q to let himself go. Her heel sinks into his hip as she pulls him close and his hand fists at her hair as if to punish her for taking some of his control and the cry that leaves her lips is unclear in its meaning. Sal can’t look away as Brian bites her skin and slaps her ass, asking her if she likes being fucked like a slut in front of their friend. Her moans are proof that she does and his hand wraps around her throat to push her further.

“Tell Sal you like it.”

“I love it. Want you to see what a bad girl I am. Who owns me,” she pants as he rams his length into her without mercy.

Sal chokes at the way that she looks at him, the tears threatening her eyes as pleasure spreads through her body and he can’t stop himself from stroking his own cock. “Why don’t you take those off, Sal? Show how just how hard she gets you. We both know you’ve imagined being me for long enough now.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bedroom feels suffocating as Quinn carries her to the bed, sweaty skin glistening under the spotlights as his lips press to her forehead. He tells her he’ll be right back, squeezing past Sal to get a damp towel for the two of them and when he returns his movements become muted. He doesn’t say a word when he passes a rag to the other man, instead he keeps her in his focus. He crawls up the bed towards her, stopping along the way to wash down her skin with the cloth and hovering his mouth over all of the places where blue and purple bruises are already starting to form. Q whispers words Sal can’t hear against her body and for the first time he feels like he shouldn’t be watching this.

Sal watches passive from the bathroom doorway, washcloth limp in his hand as Q performs aftercare like a ritual. He’s softer than his friend has ever seen him when he rubs her aching muscles with his palms and helps glide an old shirt over her body and that on its own would be enough of a reminder that he doesn’t belong in this scene. But the world is crueller than it needs to be and the make-up remover Brian takes from the night stand to wipe away any other traces of the evening slaps him in the face to show that this is their routine. He suddenly feels lonelier than he’s ever been. 

“I’m going to be next door, okay?” Quinn kisses her lips as he lays her back on the pillows, tucking a blanket over her body. “If you need me just call.”

Domestic living seeps back in as Brian bundles together their clothes and the washcloth, dropping them into the hamper before leading Sal from the room. The silence that falls is uncomfortable, interrupted only by Brooklyn’s purring as she slinks past them and for the first time in a while Sal isn’t sure that he can talk to his friend about what’s really on his mind. Why jeopardize what they have over a few silly emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling for Sal? How much do you want Quinn to take care of you? As always I love talking to you guys about this story so please leave a comment or message me on Tumblr. Updates may be a little slower this week as I am back at work so bare with me! x


	8. Meld.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head between Sal and Quinn. The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long long week but here is a long awaited update and possibly the final chapter of this series.

A sliver of moonlight paints the living room as Quinn pushes the door back, a solitary meow underwriting the thumps of two sets of bare feet. Benjamin is stretched across the window sill unmoving as his father ruffles his fingers through the thickness of Chessie’s fur and all Sal can think about is how he had just choked his girlfriend with that very same hand. He speaks softly like he would to Joe’s children, a voice mellow compared to the dominant tones that had two people falling apart not an hour before and Sal gets a flash of the friend that he had before this whole saga started.

“Hey gorgeous girl,” his lips smack together as he chases kisses over the ginger’s coat. “Have you been terrorising poor Benji again?”

Sal is grateful for the distraction the cats provide when his face is framed so perfectly by the lowlight, hard features glowing as he shares his attention between the two animals. He’s already stuck between pulling Q in by the collar and tasting the residue of her on his mouth or turning on his heel and running away, he doesn’t know that his mouth wouldn’t spill out every secret he’s ever kept if he meets his eyes. He chooses to stay and confront his demons, partially for the girl in the bedroom, but mostly for the man before him who has so many unspoken thoughts stuck to his tongue. 

He has known Brian for long enough to know when his head is heavy and his thoughts may as well be made of concrete as he keeps his neck bowed, afraid to look at Sal even as he’s addressed. “Are we going to talk about it?” 

Sal is the first to find his voice even if it wavers when Brian’s head shakes, an awkward silence hanging in the air as he struggles to find a reply. He can’t formulate an easy answer, hears his own heartbeat throbbing between his ears when his friend is looking so distressed, and all he catches himself thinking about is how he suddenly isn’t drunk enough to contend with emotions.

“Whiskey?”

“Q,” Sal sounds like his heart is breaking as Brian pushes past with his eyes still half shut, stumbling towards the kitchen like he is in someone else’s home. 

“We’ll talk I swear, I just… fuck I need alcohol to do this.”

He almost gets whiplash at how fast the other man moves and the burst of light that suddenly stings his eyes does little to help Sal to regain his faculties. Quinn tears through the kitchen like a hurricane and every cabinet seems to be in the wrong order as he curses beneath his breath just needing one thing to get him through this encounter, but Sal isn’t having it. He kicks the door closed behind him and crosses the room, pinning Q against the back corner of the sink even as he’s being pushed away.

“What the fuck, man?” his voice is harsh but there’s a nervous tremor to the hand that hits against Sal’s chest. “Get off me.”

“Not until we talk about this.”

“There’s nothing there to talk about. It’s just sex.”

“You and I both know there’s no such thing as just sex – you started off with _her_ saying it was just sex when we both know it wasn’t,” Sal is tripping over his words, impassioned as Q’s hand slumps against his stomach. “If it was just a quick fuck you would have picked up someone at a bar. You wouldn’t have planned this.”

“I didn’t plan it.”

“You did. Months you’ve been dropping hints. The pictures you sent me saying that it was a mistype, the stories and the looks – I know you. I know everything about you, Brian,” the anger breaks into despair and all he can do is stare at the ceiling hoping for some kind of divine intervention. “I know that I mean something to you.”

Quinn doesn’t know how to react when his friend is falling apart in front of him, he wants to grab him and just let everything go - _yes Sal, you do mean more to me. I’m starting to love you in the same way that I love her. I want to share all of this with you_ \- but he can’t. The words choke in his throat and he struggles to breathe. It takes everything in him not to run away, not to just push Sal out of his life like he would have before, but that’s the old Brian and he likes to think he’s worked his way through those issues at last. 

He’s never been good with words and that’s partially the reason why he gives into action, looping an arm around the back of the other man’s neck and pulling him close as their lips meet and he tries to pour everything he can into the kiss. Their mouths clash and Sal melts into Brian as his feelings consume him, different in the way it feels to hold each other rather than a woman – hands held aloof even as their tongues meld into one. It’s the first time either of them have ever been intimate with the same sex and maybe that’s why there is some sort of reservation in their approach but neither of them wants it to stop. Instead they break only when they need air and their foreheads touch as they pull away.

Q’s tongue brushes over his lower lip, eyes closed while Sal drinks in his features and his voice is low like gravel as he speaks words long overdue. “Stay the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I'm choosing to end it. Maybe one day I'll pick it back up but I don't know how much justice I can continue to bring to these characters whilst working full time. I've really loved writing this mini-series and I'm so glad its touched so many people but there are more avenues I want to explore when it comes to Sal and Quinn. I hope it's been what you have wanted it to be and that you'll stick around to read future works or those preexisting  Catholic Girl and Boy and  Yours. Mine. Ours. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think / anything you want to see / share any headcannons at  impracticallyperfect on Tumblr/. Beth xx

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Corrompere.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036236) by [impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect)




End file.
